Watch out cause I'm here
by blaneee
Summary: CLICK HERE! haha its all you have to do!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Massie has gone to BOCD forever! Well at least since 6th grade. She's shy, quite, wears glasses that cover most of her face, rich, but doesn't buy designer clothes, and no one knows who she is. Till now. Massie's collage sister, used to be Westchester alpha, comes back for Christmas break and is ashamed of Massie and her look. Massie's sister is determined to make Massie just as popular and cool as she was/is. But this will be a HUGE task. When Massie comes to school after the break, BOCD's alpha, Alicia and the PC are scared of her new found popularity…. Should they be scared?

**THE GIRLS:**

**Massie Block: Never really found the need to be like her older sister Natasha. She was perfectly happy being the person who no one knew. Excited to her sister during Christmas break till she finds out she'll be changing to an alpha just like her sister. But how will her only friend, Layne, feel about this? And the rest of her school? But more importantly ALICIA!**

**Claire Lyons: Always been beta to Alicia and hates it. When Massie shows her new self… will Claire go to Massie's group and leave the PC and Alicia?**

**Kristen Gregory: Soccer is her love! No one will come between her and her soccer till Alicia tells the PC that none of them can play ANY sports, including soccer. Kristen is furious till she finds out that Massie's group is allowed to play sports…. Hmmmmm.**

**Dylan Marvel: Loves Josh soooo much and he loves her as just as much. She won't let anything in her way. But when this new girl Massie comes in the picture, will Josh still love her? This New Girl is going down.**

**Alicia Rivera: Is the alpha of BOCD and loving it. Her relationship with Derrick is amazing and her spot in the PC is great till this LBR girl Massie comes and tries to take her Alpha spot. The bad part is Massie is prettier, nicer, funnier, and overall better than her. Now her relationship and spot are falling apart. But Alicia is going to fight and win… right?**

**THE BOYS:**

**Derrick Harrington: Thinks his relationship with Alicia is going great. But when a beautiful girl named Massie comes is the picture, he feels like he is loving Alicia less. But what happens when one of his best friends starts to crush on Massie too and he can't do anything about it? Or can he?**

**Cam Fisher: Best friends with Derrick. Has his eye on a PC member, but doesn't like the group PC. Actually hates the group. Will he let her membership in the group effect his decision in asking her out?**

**Josh Hotz: Feels like he's on cloud nine with Dylan. Loves her more than anything, but when a new girl blocks his way of Dylan, will he give into the new girls beauty or stay with his fire-haired girl?**

**Chris Polvert: Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, Kristen, Kristen. She is all he thinks about. Maybe it's because of her love for soccer or that she is just so amazing. But when Kristen is thinking about quitting soccer for her beloved group will he still like her? Will he even be able to make his move with all the drama going on?**

**Kemp Hurley: Not a perv anymore… and thinking about a relationship with a certain Red head. Too bad she's in love with his best friend. With this new girl coming into everyone's view will he still have his eye on the bodacious red head or the sexy amber-eyed beauty? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you might have seen this before like a year ago. I know its been FOREVER! I deleted it but I decided to upload it again so tell me whatcha think! Thanks:) Oh and there seniors in high school.**

_**Massie's POV:**_

"Ugh I hate Christmas Break. It's just another holiday for Rich parents to buy expensive clothes and shit for their children instead of spending time with them." Layne said as her and I walked out of BOCD doors.

"Ya. Sure. Whatever you say Layne." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could, when inside I really don't care. I am super excited for Christmas break with my family. But I would never tell Layne that.

"And with the clothes, that the girls get, they just show them off to everyone and make them feel like they aren't as cool as them." Layne said while sitting down on the grass in front of our school.

Layne is my best-friend. My only friend. I like her… sometimes, but most of the times I just want to walk away from her "I hate everyone" personality. But I can't because I have no one else.

Just then the PC and the Soccer Boys walk out of the school. I look around and see that everyone is looking at them in awe. It's weird to me because I just don't feel that way about them. I have no desire to become part of the PC.

I look back at Layne and see she is looking at them with eyes that could kill the devil. She hates them with all her heart, but I don't really know why.

Turning back to the PC, I see Alicia making out with the golden boy of our school, Derrick Harrington or Derrington. The rest of the PC are flirting with their boyfriends or trying to get a boyfriend.

"Massie, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." Layne said while walking away from me.

"Ok. Sure" I said not really listening to her.

I realize one of the Soccer Boys is missing. The one with the two different colored eyes, Cam. No one really knows why he hangs with them because he talks so much shit about the PC. Oh well, I better get going. Natasha will be at home soon and I can't wait to hang out with her.

Walking to my driver, I'm still thinking about my sister. She was the queen of Westchester and BOCD. Everyone loved her and no one ever tried to take her crown. I'm nothing like her. I don't know if I ever will be or if I even want to be. I don't realize that I just cut in front of someone on my way to my car. All I hear is a crash.

"Oh my gosh, Sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't see you there." I said while picking up the person who fell.

"It's ok. I was in my own world and I didn't see you. So it's both our faults." The boy said while getting up of the ground.

I look for Isaac, my driver and see he isn't there so I say, "I was too. Well sorry again."

"You like to say sorry a lot don't you?" Cam said laughing and finally on his feet.

I don't realize that its him till I see his eyes. Man, they are so beautiful. I glance at him and see he's wearing his signature leather jacket with bright red ray-vans hanging off pockets of his dark wash jeans. He looked so hot. I must have dazed out since he said, "Are you ok?"

"Oh ya. I just have something on my mind. Again sorry." I said as I walked to see if Isaac had finally got there.

"IT'S OKl" I hear Cam shout as I get in the car.

I look back and see him walking towards his friends.

/

_**Cams POV:**_

Man that girl was pretty. Even if she had glasses covering most of her face and wears baggy clothes.

I walk towards my friends and am greeted with round of high-fives from the guys and one hi from Claire. The other members of the Bitchy committee just look at me. I wish I could tell them they are Bitches and should just leave, but I can't cause they are either going out with one of my best friends or one of my best friends like them.

"Hey guys. Are we going to get pizza?" I ask

"Well, the girls and I are going with our boyfriends. But you don't have a girlfriend and we wouldn't want to feel like 9th wheel. So you don't have to come." The alpha of the PC and BOCD Alicia says.

I'm about to say something to make her go hid in a cave when I heard a beautiful voice say something.

"He can come with me, if he wants to" Claire says.

"Claire, you never ask a guy to go on a date. It's like rule #27. God you're so lucky your pretty." Alicia says to Claire.

I look at Claire and see that she's on the verge of tears. She looks beautiful even tho she's about to cry. "Actually Aicia, I would love to go with Claire." I say.

"Whatever." I hear Alicia say.

"Really?" Claire says

"Really, I'll pick you up at 7?" I say astonished that she thinks I was joking. I just realize how beautiful she is and sweet. But if she was so sweet then why is she in the bitchy committee?

"That sounds great" Claire says before she starts to talk to Dylan.

We all start to walk to our cars and I start to think about Claire. Is she really as sweet as she comes off? Or is a devil in disguise?

**Hope you liked it! If you don't then tell me **

**Review!**


End file.
